


City of ice

by Midnightlion23



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crime Scenes, Future, Killing, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightlion23/pseuds/Midnightlion23
Summary: Humanized AU. In this world humans have found the cure to death, but to avoid overpopulation people called reapers are hired to kill people to keep population down. Den Wilson is one of these reapers, he was hired to spy on a gang being lead by Soto. Unfortunately Den has gotten in trouble with the gang, they found out he was a reaper and killed his wife. Know going under the alibi Diego, Den has taken his son to a small town, but things get more complicated when he meets a man named Manny and his family as well as an annoying man named Sid. Some characters have already meet, like Manny, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie, others have not.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ice age. This is my first story on this website so keep that in mind

 It was a nice fall day and Manny had decided to take a walk in the local park. While walking he came a cross a kids playing soccer and decided to watch, they were all pretty decent for their age not decent. He recognized some of the kid from other times he walked in the park with his wife Ellie or by himself. He could see the smiles on all of the child's faces, it reminded him that in eight or seven more months he and Ellie would have a child of themselves.

Something then hit his foot, Manny looked down to see a toy car. A little boy that was barely one then came running up.

"Hey, is this yours?" Manny asked the little boy.

Manny then handed the toy to the small boy, the boy then quickly snatched it out of his hands.  _ I’ve never seen a one year old move that fast,  _ Manny thought.

A man with green wolf like eyes, a devilish smile, dirty blond and a lean muscular body wearing a leather jacket, tee shirt, jeans and an old pair of shoes then came running up to him.

“Roshana, don’t run off like that.” The man said to the toddler.

“Is this your son?” Manny asked.

“Ya, sorry if he was bothering you.” The man said.

“No problem at all.” Manny said.

Manny then looked at the father and son, the boy named Roshana’s hair was brown and much darker than the father and they had differnt colored eyes,  _ They don’t look like father and son, _ Manny thought to himself.

“Names Diego by the way, and Roshana takes after his mother if your wondering why we look so different.” Diego said.

“I wasn’t..” Manny started before saying, “Names Manny, you two new here?”

“Ya, I finished unpacking everything important so I decided to take Pinkie here to the park,” Diego said before adding, “Pinkie is a nickname I gave him.”

“Nice to meet you Diego, welcome to town.” Manny said, shaking Diego’s hand.

“Nice to meet you to.” Diego said, followed by two people running yelling Manny’s name.

“Who are those two?” Diego asked.

“My brothers in law.” Manny answered, rolling his eyes slightly, “What do you two want?”

“Some cop came to your house.” Crash said.

“Ellie told us to come get you.” Eddie finished.

“Show me where the cop is.” Manny said before turning and saying, “Well looks like I have to go, it was nice to…”

Manny turned around only to find that both Diego and his son where gone.

“Who are you talking to.” Eddie asked.

“Nobody, just show me where the cop is.” Manny said

* * *

_ That was close, _ Diego thought to himself, his phone then rang making Diego jump. He looked down to see that it was a message from the people that ran the reapers.

Diego picked it up, “What do you want?” He asked.

“What happened?” the person on the other side asked, “We told you to spy on Soto’s gang, What went wrong?”

“One of the members found out I was a reaper and..” Diego hesitated, “They killed my wife, I had to take my son and get out of there before they got me too.”

“I hope you have a plan Den.” Diego’s hire up said.

“I’m staying low for now, trying to stay under the radar.” Diego explained.

“Good, if anything happens we’ll let you know, for now just keep on doing what you’re doing and make sure no one else accidentally finds out you’re a reaper.” The man said, “Is there anything else we should know about?”

“Yes, I don’t go by Den anymore. My name is Diego for now on, make sure you change that on my file.” Diego said before hanging up.

* * *

 

Manny came home to find a short man with blond hair, crooked teeth in a ill fitting police uniform arguing with his wife Ellie.

“Listen miss, I just want to know if you’ve seen this man,” The officer said holding a picture up.

“Like I’ve told you before, I haven’t seen him.” Ellie said slightly anoined at the oficer, “I’ve been at my house all day.”

Manny rolled his eyes the walked up to the officer, “Is there a problem here officer?”

“No, I was just asking around to see if any of you have seen this man.” The officer said, and showed them a picture of a man.

The man in the picture actually looked a lot like Diego, same eyes, face, and similar clothes, the only difference was that the hair was darker.

“His name is Den Sabertooth, he is very dangerous.” The officer said.

“What did the this man do?” Manny asked.

“That is classified.” The officer said.

“Well I haven’t seen this Den guy, so you can leave.” Manny said threateningly.

“Ok,” The officer said, “The name’s Milton Sloman, call me if you see anything.”

Manny then took Ellie inside the house closing/slamming the door behind him.

“That’s weird.” Manny said to himself.

“What’s weird?” Ellie asked.

“That guy in the picture the officer showed us looked a lot like this guy named Diego  that I met in the park just now.” Manny said, “the only difference is that Diego had dirty blond hair and this Den guy had Brown hair.”

“We probably shouldn’t worry about it,” Ellie said, “and I’m pretty sure they're different people if they have different hair colors and names.”

“Your probably right.” Manny said, not knowing that at this very moment a gang was looking for the man that he knew as Diego.

 


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed Ellie's from being newly pregnant to being six months. I also miss spelled Diego's old name, it was supposed to be Dean not Den.

Diego woke up around seven in the morning, he just lied there for a moment and sighed before getting up. He went to his bathroom to get ready, he brushed his hair and teeth then took a shower. He put on a brown leather jacket, a pair of jeans, orange tee shirt, and the same shoes he had on yesterday. 

Once Diego was done getting ready he went to Roshana’s room and helped the one year old get ready for the day ahead. Diego gave roshana a long sleeve shirt jeans and some shoes then brought his son down stairs to make breakfast for the two of them.

“What do you want to do today, Pinkie?” Diego asked.

Roshana answered in a gibberish language that only had two or three words that Diego could understand.

“How about we go out again and buy some new groceries.” Diego said.

* * *

Manny was in the dining room with Ellie eating breakfast for he had to go work. Today they were having pancakes with eggs and sirup.

“How did you sleep last night?” Ellie asked her husband, “It sounded like you were having a bad dream.”

“I’m just stressed about this new project were working on at the office.” Manny lied.

The truth was that he had a nightmare about the incident that killed his college girlfriend, something that he didn’t want to bring up.

“What are you working on?” Ellie asked.

“We just found these new artifacts from the ice age that might give new information about how people back then lived.” Manny said, “The problem is that we still don’t know what the purpose of every tool is and our boss wants a report by next week. Where not even close to done.”

Manny worked for the local museum, it was his job to find out the purpose of new artifacts. It was an important job that he took seriously.

“Well I’m sure you will find everything out,” Ellie said putting her hand on his shoulder, “but right now you need to get to work.”

“Ok, see you tonight.” Manny said getting up to leave, grabbing his work jacket.

“Hey, Manny,” Ellie called, “do you want invited that new neighbor Diego to dinner tonight? You said that you met him yesterday.”

“Ya, I’m ok with that.” Manny said before leaving.

Manny got into his truck and started the engine. Manny then turned the radio and turned it to his favorite station. While driving he passed the officer had was at his house yesterday, he also saw a teenager with eyes that were far apart, a tee-shirt, baggy jeans, and old slightly ripped tennis shoes.  _ Guess that's his son, _ Manny thought.

* * *

Manny was now at work inspecting a knife, trying to find out what its use was. He knew it couldn’t be used for hunting because it didn’t look like hunting knives he saw before.

“Hey Manny its lunch, let's take a break” His friend Buck said from another part of the room.

“Ya sure, I could use a break.” Manny said.

Buck was a man with wild brown hair, he wore an eye patch over his right eye that work, jeans that would be worn by and outdoors man, a tee shirt and a hunting vest. He and Manny worked in the same department in the museum and became fast friends because of that. Buck used to worked in another museum in restoring dinosaur bones but had to leave because of complications, Buck got the job here because he also had knowledge about the ice age and how people lived. Now Manny and Buck were working on the same assignment.

The two then started walking to the cafe across the street, Manny got a sandwich and a cup of coffee while Buck just got a donut and water.

“Why do you always get such a small Lunch?” Manny asked his friend, slightly worried about his health.

“I have a small stomach so I don’t have to eat as much.” Buck answered.

They then started walking back the the museum to get their work done.

* * *

Diego was now in the store with Roshana buying groceries, he was now in the meat aisle looking for stuff he could use for future meals. While walking he accidentally ran into a woman that was around six months pregnant with brown hair wearing a pair of brown pants with a red sweater.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t see you there.” The woman said.

“No, it was my fault.” Diego said, “I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Well it doesn’t seem like there was any harm done.” The woman said, “I’m Ellie by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Diego.” Diego said back giving her a handshake, “This is my Son Roshana.”

“You didn’t happen to meet a man named Manny yesterday, did you?” Ellie asked.

“Ya why?” Diego asked.

“He’s my husband, I also found out live on our street so I was going to ask if you and Roshana wanted to join us for dinner.” Ellie told him.

“Sure, when should we come to your house?” Diego asked.

“How about around six.” Ellie answered, “Do you know where our house is?”

“Ya,” Diego said, “guess I’ll see you and Manny later.”

Diego then waved goodbye and started to walk away.

* * *

Later that day Diego when to an antique store, which was just a front for the reapers. Diego had to get some stuff figured out, like making sure they changed his name from Dean Sabertooth the Diego Sabertooth, and get a job.

“Hello, how may I help you.” asked an elderly man in a suit.

“I’m a reaper, you can quit the act.” Diego said turning his hair from dirty blonde to a dark brown then back.

“Ah, Diego, nice to see you again.” the man said suddenly acting less old, “I’m guessing you’re here to change get some information.”

“Yes, I am.” Diego said, “I’m also here to get a job.”

“Are you sure, that gang you were spying on still knows that you're a reaper. They are probably still looking for you.” The old man warned.

“I got that covered, make sure you let everybody know not to interfere. I’ll make sure that they don’t remember me.” Diego said his voice becoming a little threatening, “Now tell me, what jobs are there.”

“There’s a man that looks in his forties, but has been here for the past two centuries.” The man said,  “There’s also a woman that looks in her twenties but is over three centuries old.”

“I’ll take them both.” Diego said, “Make sure people know not to interfere with Soto’s gang, it is my job to make sure they don’t know about me being a reaper.


	3. chapter 3

It was about 6:30, Manny was setting the table and Ellie was cooking in the kitchen. The doorbell then rang.

“I’ll get it.” Manny said, getting up to go open the door.

Manny opened the door to find Diego and Roshana at the door. Diego was now in nicer clothes, he wore a dress shirt, dark jeans, and new shoes. It also seemed like to Manny that Diego's short slicked back dirty blond had a grey streak in it. 

“Come in Diego.” Manny said getting out of the way, “Welcome to our house.”

“Thanks for inviting me.” Diego said while Manny led him to the dining room that happened to be right next to the kitchen.

“Hello Diego,” Ellie said, “and Roshana.”

“Hey, what are we having if I may ask?” Diego asked.

“I’m making pasta and meatballs.” Ellie said.

Roshan clapped his hands and made a silent laugh that sounded like a ghost, making both Ellie and Manny jump.

“Did Roshana make that sound?” Ellie asked.

“Ya,” Diego Answered.

“What happened, is he sick?” Manny asked.

“Nothing deadly or dangerous, he just can’t talk loudly. So whenever he talks it is in a whisper, because of this Roshana probably won't talk that often when he’s older.” Diego explained.

“That's good to know.” Ellie said.

\-----------

A couple of hours later everyone had just finished eating and were just talking. Manny had just finished telling a story about something that happened to him while he was at his job.

“What’s your job again?” Diego asked Manny.

“I work at the museum, I study artifacts and stuff like that.” Manny answered.

“What do you do for a living Diego?” Ellie asked.

Diego hesitated for a second, he couldn’t tell them that he was a reaper not yet. So he quickly thought of a lie.

“I work at the old funeral home.” Diego said, it wasn’t exactly a lie, not fully, the reapers did sometimes work with funeral homes.

“What's that like?” Ellie asked,

“Not that bad, it does get depressed from time to time though.” Diego said. 

Roshana then gave a loud yon, interrupting everybody's conversation.

“I guess that's my que to leave.” Diego said getting up and walking towards the door carrying Roshana.

“See you again I guess.” Manny said.

“Ya,” Diego said.

“Be safe.” Ellie said waving goodbye then closing the door.

\---------------

Once Diego was in the clear of Manny and Ellie’s house he started to run to his house so he could put Roshana to bed before having to go do his job. It was easier back when Roshana’s mother was alive, she could take Roshana while Diego went out to be a reaper. Now he had to do this all on his own, at times Diego wished it was him instead of her, it was hard to move on after a loved one died but he managed

“Hey, wait up!” Yelled someone from behind him.

Diego turned around and saw a teenage boy with eyes that were far apart, blonde hair, wearing clothes that fit him badly and had a backpack on. The boy had a homeless/runaway kind of appearance.

_ I do not have time for this, _ Diego thought, “What do you want?”

“Nice night tonight.” The boy said, obviously avoiding his question.

“You want something don’t you.” Diego concluded.

“What no, I just..” The boy possessed before saying, “Ya, I was wondering if you would let me stay at your house.”

There it was, Diego new exactly what was going on, It happened to him back when he was an orphan. Diego  would runaway from foster families back when he was a kid, he always ended up getting caught in the end. Because of this he had some sympathy for this boy.

“What's your story?” Diego asked, ”Are you some runaway?”

“Na, nothing like that, my parents kind of kicked me out of the house.” The boy said, “Names Sid by the way.”

“Diego, so why did your parents kick you out?” Diego asked.

“They always do that, we visit some town, they kick me out, then they leave without me.” Sid said

God that was depressing, “Sure, but you must keep everything clean, and don’t go snooping around.”

“Thank you!” Sid yelled with excitement, giving Diego a big hug.

“And no hugging” Diego said.

\------------

Diego had let Sid sleep on his couch for that night, once Diego was sure that both Sid and Roshana where asleep he changed into all black clothes then changed his hair color to white. This was what Diego usually did when he was going to do a job, he found that if you’re dressed in all black you are harder to see at night. Changing his hair color was just so people didn’t recognise him.

Once Diego was done changing he took a car to the first person. It so happened to be the man. Diego then grabbed the watch on his left arm and turned it into a cane, he found that it was the best form make his transforming weapon into. He then walked up to the man’s house and knocked on the door.

“Hello,” Diego said to the man once he opened the door, “are you mr Bryers?”

“Yes, can I help you?” The man asked in a nice voice.

_ I hate it when they’re nice, _ Diego thought,  _ makes it so much harder to kill them. _

“You own the antique shop right?” Diego asked, the man gave him a node, “Good, I was wondering if you could help me.”

“It’s pretty late,” mr Bryers said, “you can come to my shop tomorrow, I can help you then.”

“It will only take a moment,” Diego said, he then showed his cane’s elegant handle, “I was wondering if you could tell me what era this cane if from?”

“Oh, I guess I could take a small look, may I?” mr Bryers asked before he took the cane, “This is very elegant craftsmanship, where did you get it?”

“It's a family heirloom.” Diego said.

Unknow to mr Bryers though, Diego had his finger on a button on the cane, when it was pressed a blade would come out of the handle. Diego then waited for when mr Bryers had the handle close to his face and when it was Diego pressed the button and the blade shot out. Killing the poor man instantly.

“Sorry for tricking you.” Diego said, while he laid down the pore man's body, “It’s only business.”

Diego then closed mr Bryers eyes and pinned the reaper note to his jacket.

Diego decided to do the next kill quickly. He found the woman walking home and just shot her in the head, he then closed walked up to her and closed her eyes before pinning the reaper note to her clothes.

\---------------   
Once Diego got home he laid in bed for a while thinking about his job as a reaper. When he first started out it was harder, he had to mentally prepare himself before each job. He then got the job to spy on Soto’s gang, once he started to spend time with Soto and his old friends again and saw what they did killing as a reaper became easier. Still, Diego was still killing actual people, that was why he closed the eyes of everybody he killed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Diego's weapon's form can be changed by the owners thoughts, that is why it turned from a watch to a deadly cane. Its one of the future weapons thats form can be changed be the owners thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I don't know if I'm going to finish this story or not, I haven't realy gotten attached to the storyline all that much and I don't think I'm going to finish it. Don't worry though I will post a new story soon. I also might post some of the stories from my FF.net account, but that wouldn't happen until later.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, read and review


End file.
